Bimmin
Bimmin is a demon from Hell, that hates the corporate reform that hell has gone under. He wishes to do demon things on earth however he has to wait to be summoned. Appearance Bimmins appearance differs depending on when and where you encounter him. What could be considered his normal appearance would be that of an extremely build and ripped humanoid with hellish red skin. His head is a skull with glowing eyes. Bimmins only clothes are that of jeans and a belt along with black shoes. If Bimmin is outside of hell he will adopt a disguise to blend in with the time period. History From what is known of the history of Bimmin it is theorized that Bimmin was created at the beginning of time around the same time Death was created, along with: The Undertaker, Kane, Finn Balor, Alister Black, The Boogeyman, Gangrel and Hornswoggle. It seems as with all entities of hell they slowly find more ways to leave and terrorize humanity for there own twisted purposes. There are several time periods in which the demon Bimmin was seen. Often Bimmin is referred to by different names depending on the culture and time periods but depictions of the red and the mask stay the same allowing researchers to confirm his existence. Medieval In Medieval times some ancient scriptures and rituals state on ways to summon a demon known as Bimminulous. Often heralded as a knight of some sort. Some cultures refer to the demon as the black knight but it is unclear if this is the same black knight as referenced in popular media today. Roman Empire Some texts in ancient Rome confuse Romulus the first emperor of Rome for Bimminulous. Interestingly there seems to be a link between the two but it is unclear if Romulus has a power over Bimmin. Bimminulous would often be depicted as being weighted down by Romulus. Historians believe this has to do with the founding of Rome itself. As the popular tale goes Romulus has a twin brother, Remus who is killed in an act of fratricide. An alternate story is proposed in which Bimminulous is forced to kill Remus. It is unclear why he would have trouble doing so but would explain why Bimmin in the modern wrestling era forms the tag team, The DangeroUS Alliance with Remune possible believing that he is Remus reborn and helps him as an act of penance. Golden Age of Piracy Following in the footsteps of Edward Teach many pirates tried to summon his soul from hell but would often summon what they referred to as Bimminbeard. Bimminbeard was a scourge of the seas every time he was summoned. Hundreds of pirates have been said to have been slaughtered in depictions of Bimminbeard. Trucker Career Once Bimmin was summoned to earth once again and was hired by a trucking company to transport goods. However at this time Bimmin was having his magical binds fitted after the Purgatrain X incident. However he was summoned in the middle of the process. When Bimmin was summoned he had no way of keeping his powers under control and once he started driving the truck he couldn't control it and it was demonically awakened and became Demon Truck X. At this time Treacherous Tim was on his way to rob the next local gas station when the Demon Truck X with Bimmin inside came thundering past him. Tim saw Bimmin inside and proclaimed that it was "no man". Tim turned his truck around and chased after Bimmin, only to find out that this mysterious trucker had crashed the truck and was no where to be seen. In actuality Bimmin had crashed the Demon Truck X and died. He was then transported back to Hell and had his pay docked once again. They then tried to fit Bimmin with the magical binds once however to no avail as he was quickly summoned once again. The trucker company was not happy that he has crashed there truck and that his pay was to be docked in the trucking company. Bimmin then was given another truck and was told to make there this time or else they would dock his pay further. During this time Treachreous Time had spread the myth of a Mysterious Trucker that had the face of a skull and eyes like fire, who drove a demon truck. Tim proclaimed him to be a Skela' man and that when he encountered this Mysterious Trucker that he was "shaking in his boots" and "quaking in his soul". Bimmin would continue this cycle of trucking and death several times before he would stop being summoned by the angry trucker company. 2011 Bimmin would go see Mr.Poppers Penguins with Death and become severely disappointed. 2K17 In 2K17 Bimmin first appeared in the modern world under the guise of Brandon the Memelord. He assumed this guise to slip under the radar of the media and blend in with pop culture. Many theorize this is why he is always seen wearing wrestler merchandise. Bimmin made his way out of hell this time by manifesting from peoples nightmares. This only worked for a time and he spread the idea of summoning him by sacrificing a person in the locker room of the arena. Who ever did this summoning ritual sacrificed Goldberg and thus Bimmin was in the real world for a time. Some theorize that it was Remune who summoned Bimmin in a attempt to win the presidential election. 2K19 This time round Bimmin is summond by the popular Goldberg killing method. It is unsure how many times Goldberg has died and who is summoning Bimmin. Bimmin looks to have been sent back to hell in the time between 2K17 and 2K19 due to the events of the Nukfinity Gauntlet to later acquire the reality stone. Bimmin seems to be able to now leave hell whenever he wants due to the acquisition of the reality stone. In 2K19 Bimmin acquires the reality stone and creates Regret Wrestling. A confusing wrestling promotion in which unsettlingly most things don't work and strange words are all over the arena. The main ring has "THE NUMBERS DO DAMN LIE" printed onto it. It is uncertain if this actually means anything or that is more confusion by the one who controls the reality stone, as reality can be whatever the owner wants it too be, but on the bright side SOCIETY MADE ME seems to have found meaning in it. Wrestling Career It is never stated who trained Bimmin in the art of wrestling but it is assumed that the wrestlers that originated from Hell have most likely mentored Bimmin. Relationships Death Bimmin has known Death for many years. After hell underwent a reform, Death and Bimmin first met at the water cooler in the office they work at in the Ash Tower. Many antics have ensued since then and they now consider each other work mates. Death was there when Bimmin first went on the Purgatrain and it went wrong becoming Purgatrain X. Death was the one that called for help. Remune Remune and Bimmin have worked together a lot. It was a popular theory that Remune is the one that keeps summoning Bimmin in order to gain leverage in the presidential election. This was made clear when they shuck hands on live television forming the tag team known as the DangeroUS Alliance. Since then Bimmin has won most matches for Remune in order to make him "down with the kids". Llayd Llayd is the HR (Hell Resources) for the Ash Tower floor that Bimmin works on. Bimmin hates him and has attempted to kill him almost every time he has seen him. Beelzebutt Beelzebutt is Bimmins manage on the floor of the Ash Tower Bimmin works on. Beelzebutt often requests that Bimmin slaps his ass just like he requests that off everyone else. He also reminds him that he is his Beelzeboss. Robin Robin is a recently claimed soul who is the newest staff to be assigned to the floor of the Ash Tower that Bimmin works at. Bimmin dislikes Robin as he receives all the praise from Beelzebutt and received a promotion before Bimmin even though Bimmin had been there for several thousand years and Robin was only there for a month. Lynette Lynette is a SJW (Succubuss Justice Warrior) and Bimmin finds this thoroughly annoying just like everyone else in the Ash Tower besides death. Powers and Power Levels Power Level X, Demonic Awakening Bimmin currently counts as a Power Level X character however he is not always in the X state. As with the nature of X characters the power is unstable. The power that makes Bimmin Power Level X is a demonic awakening power that he possess. This Demonic Awakening Power affects machinery that is near by Bimmin. Bimmin is forced to wear a mask to keep his powers under control. This mask isn't always visible as Bimmin has the power to polymorph himself. Polymorph Bimmin due to his demonic heritage has a natural ability to change his form. This usually is via outfits however that doesn't appear to be the extent of the power. Bimmin may not actually look like he presents himself. This is just the form he is most comfortable in at present time. Teleportation Bimmin possess the power to teleport. This was seen when in wrestling he could appear in the ring at a moments notice and when he would seemingly be backstage one moment and then at the entrance ramp the next. This is a common power among demons. Trivia * Although many say that Goldberg was killed in the summoning of Bimmin from hell this actually isn't true. A tiny Goldberg can be seen trapped on the back of Bimmin's Coat * Bimmin and Remune seem to be connected in some way even if they don't know it. Images Bim4.png|Bimmin leaving Goldbergs locker room after being summoned by an unknown person Bim2.png|Bimmin in the ring about to summon hellfire for his enterance Bim1.png|Bimmin on the enterance ramp BrandonTheMemeLord.png|The Brandon the Memelord disguise Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Heels Category:Evil Characters Category:Hell Category:Living Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Supernatural Entities